Bleach Musical Nights to Remember
by Lonewo1f28
Summary: The first season of the new show, Bleach Musical Nights to Remember, starring the characters from bleach. Performing either random songs, or the episode has a theme. this is a small story i decided to make has a ichigoxsoifon, and a few short put ins. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own bleach or it's characters

Producers- we're on in 3, 2, 1

Lonewolf- welcome to the Soul Society karaoke night. Joining me on the host couch are Nemu and Yachiru.

Nemu- thank you for having me

Yachiru- yay, lets get started!

Lonewolf- ok listen up guys I'm letting you choose your partner, but answer quick or I'll choose for you. Ichigo your up!

Ichigo- huh?

Lonewolf- to late. Soifon, your his partner.

Ichigo- Hey, I didn't get a chance to choose!

Soifon- yeah! And what's the deal pairing him with me?

Lonewolf-(points to the crowd behind her) that's why.

A bunch of girls stare at Soifon with an evil aura growing.

Sweat drops appear on Soifon and Ichigo as the aura grew larger.

Lonewolf- now, now. Calm down ladies. I'm only doing this per request.

Soifon- (getting angry, and testing him) on who's?

Lonewolf-Mine! (goofy smile)

-Ichigo and Soifon roadhouse kick Lonewolf

(Lonewolf gets up holding his stomach in pain, then gives a smile)

Lonewolf- hey you didn't have to attack me too Soifon, this is also your request.

Soifon-(blushing crimson red) W-What!? When did I ever..

Before she could finish, Lonewolf pulled out a small letter

Lonewolf-ahem! "studio host and producers, I request to have duet with Ichigo kurosaki, and it must be a passionate love song. If this request is not met I will kill all of you. Signed Capt. of squad 2 Soifon"

(Ichigo and Soifon blush hard)

Lonewolf-(looks at the crowd behind Soifon) and the evil aura grows. But let's get on with the show. Oh and a little info in advance. Just like the real movie I added a little somethin to the end. Everyone please enjoy

(Ichigo and Soifon appear on stage)

-music plays-

Soifon-

In a perfect world,

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

Ichigo-

I was so afraid

(turns to Soifon, and gently clenches her hands)

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

(slowly the begin to dance)

Both- and if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning in to day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found

you love will find a way

(Soifon wraps her arms around ichigos neck, Ichigo wraps his arms around her waist. Each had a smile on their face)

Both-

I know love will find a way

( as the music ended, Soifon and Ichigo slowly pulled each other closer. when both where 2 inches from having a passionate moment...)

Rukia-(pushes their faces apart) that's enough! This wasn't in the movie! Where's Lonewolf!? ( turning to the host couch)

(Lonewolf is sleeping with his thumb in his mouth and a teddy bear in his arm)

Nemu- sorry, but due to further data on Lonewolf , it turns out that this song used to be our host's lullaby, and as you can see it still has an affect on him.

Yachiru- you see Wolfy-chan is having his nappy time right now.

Rukia- (annoyed) WAKE HIM UP!

(while Rukia was trying to wake up Lonewolf by violently shaking his sleeping body. Soifon was talking with Ichigo)

Soifon- well sorry about that, I guess we got caught up in the moment. But don't get any idea in which I have feelings for you.

Ichigo-(faking a smile) yea sure.

(as they walk away Soifon felt a small year fall down her cheek)

Yoruichi-(to Isshin) kinda sad, no?

Isshin- Actually I prefer Rukia

Yoruichi- well I think Soifon would be a better choice, she's strong, stern, and independent. Ichigo wouldn't have to worry about her if there was a battle. Rukia on the other hand is to fragile.

Isshin- yeah but Rukia met Ichigo first and if it wasn't for her, Soifon would never had heard of Ichigo. And also, and probably the best reason that Rukia deserves Ichigo, if Rukia wasn't always getting hurt and causing Ichigo pain, he wouldnt be driving himself to be stronger to protect her!

Ukitake- Hey now. Calm down you two. All those are good reasons. But for now lets just sit back and see what happens

(Lonewolf wakes up, finally)

Lonewolf- (evil purple aura) who woke me! ( aura disappears as he notices everyone is scared and that theres silence) What the, I fell asleep? quick put the playback I wanna see how it went.

(Rukia has second thoughts and slips away, dark purple aura forms over Lonewolf)

Lonewolf-(evilly) oh Rukia. Come here please.

(silence)

Lonewolf- (getting annoyed) hmmm. Yoruichi, Byakuya!

( Byakuya and Yoruichi appear)

Both- yes

Lonewolf- seems a little trouble maker messed with my script. Please bring her to me.

Byakuya- and why should I retrieve Rukia?

Lonewolf- i'll tell you who's been downsizing your art sculptures.

Byakuya-(evil aura emerges) like what?

Lonewolf- oh, just that it literally looks like shi..

(Byakuya flash steps without hesitation.)

Lonewolf-(small grin) well that didn't take much (to Yoruichi) I've got nothin to offer, can you do this as a favor?

Yoruichi- i'll do it as a favor for Soifon, (smirk) don't worry I'll find her.

(Yoruichi flash steps to look for Rukia)

Lonewolf- well that shouldn't take long. Now on with the show. Let's see(looking through roster) Loly?

Loly- Melony

Lonewolf- very good. Atleast someone's paying attention.

Ichigo- shut up!

Lonewolf- oh that reminds me, kisuke and i need to talk to you after this performance. On another page let's make this more fun. Cirucci! Your up with them

Cirucci- What!

Lonewolf- just go!

(on stage) Loly is on her knees writing a letter, Melony and Cirucci appear and read the letter)

Melony-(gasp) she's running away!

Cirucci- Loly what are your thinking?

Loly- I can't complete the mission.

Cirucci- why, is it because Grimmjow has given you his heart.

Loly- it's not about his, it's about mine. I know that now

Cirucci- you are to be married in three days you gave your solemn oath.

(Loly begins to cry as she hides herself in Cirucci's chest, Melony cries along Loly)

Cirucci -

The life of a princess

From her birth is well defined

She must humbly serve her country

Play the part shes been assign

She guards the hopes of her people

Weak and Mighty, Rich and Poor

Who could ever ask for more

Melony- who could ever ask for

Cirucci and Melony- who could ever ask for more

(Loly bursts)

Loly-

I wanna be like other girls, climb up a tree like other girls can

Loly and Melony-

Just to be free like other girls

Get to be

Loly- to slouch when I sit

Melony- to eat a whole cake

Loly- feel the sun on my feet

Melony- get dirty

Loly- act silly

Melony and Loly- be anything I want to be

Loly- dance around

Menoly- in my underwear.

(Melony pulls up her skirt as Cirucci desperately pulls it down)

Melony- to run really fast

Loly- get rid of this fan (takes Cirucci's fan)

Melony- to eat a whole cake

Loly- get crazy

Melony- with frosting

Loly and Melony-

No escorts

No manners

No nursemaids

No worries

No hands folded perfect

Like holding a lily

Cirucci- no pinchy shoes?

( Loly and Melony's face lit up)

Cirucci , Loly, and Melony-

I wanna be like other girls

Scrape up me knees like other girls can

just to be free

like other girls

Get to be

Cirucci- to speak for myself

Melony- to sing way off key

Loly- Marry someone I've met

Cirucci, Loly, Melony-who loves me for me

Cirucci, Loly, Melony-

No escorts

No manners

No manners

No nursemaids

No worries

No hands folded perfect

Like holding a lily

No pinchy shoes

I wanna be like other girls

Climb up a tree like other girls can

Just to be free like other girls

Get to be

Lonewolf- that deserves a round of applause. Give it up for them if you please

Audience(basically bleach characters)- (clapping)

(Yoruichi and Byakuya appear with Rukia in between them)

Lonewolf- Rukia! Where've ya been.

Rukia-(shivering)

Byakuya- what about our deal?

Lonewolf- oh right. ( tosses a video tape)

You brought her back sooner than I'd imagine, so heres a video I took of the people who downsized your art, there's a a VCR in the room down the hall to the right but you should go aft..

(Byakuya flash steps away)

Lonewolf-(annoyed) And your not listening.

Yoruichi- what about Rukia.

Lonewolf- well she messed up my script and , most importantly, she tried to wake me up. Tie her up and make her listen to Justin Bieber

Rukia- Wait! No!

(Yoruichi puts earphones on Rukia as the song "Baby" starts playing.)

Lonewolf- oh, and FYI, anyone else who messes with my script will suffer the same way Rukia is.

(every one turns to Rukia)

Rukia -(struggling) you monster!

Lonewolf- is she talking about me or JB

Nemu- probably both.

Rukia-(struggling slows as she starts to get into the rhythm of the song and singing to herself)

"Baby, Baby, Baby, oh

Everyone-(gasp)

Lonewolf- (fear in face) Mabey I went to far,(grin pops up) oh well time for therapy. That's all for today.

(backstage)

(Soifon goes up to a hooded man, with a brown mask covering the top part of his face)

Soifon- what the hell Lonewolf, I asked you to keep that letter a secret, now everyone knows how I feel about Ichigo. His fans are dissing me, Ichigo won't look at me not only that he's hiding from me, and Urahara wont let this go! Why did you do this(tears start to form)

(silence)

Soifon-( anger starting to rise up) well say something! If you have any excuse I'm dying to hear it.

( a small chuckle came from the man as he took off his mask and hood)

Hooded man- like he said its per request. And aren't you already dead

Soifon-(blushing)I-Ichigo!? Why are you dressed like Lonewolf? And where is he..

( before she could say anything else, Ichigo pulled her to him, and that moment felt like a lifetime, for Soifon I mean. A few moments later Ichigo and Soifon stood in middle of the hall holding each other, not noticing the three figures peeking around the corner.

Lonewolf- Wow Kisuke your plan actually worked.(handing 500¥ to Kisuke)

Yoruichi- look at Soifon blush, I haven't seen her face like that in a long time. This is the best plan, and probably the only plan you had that didn't have a bad side affect.

Urahara- when did you two ever doubt my plans

Yoruichi, Lonewolf- gee lemme think (sarcastically)

Lonewolf- Oi! Yoruichi, in response to your last statement( lighting a cigar, and then pointing to a T.V.), Kisuke forgot to turn off the "Live" camera.

Yoruichi- (small shock on her face) wait do you mean.

Lonewolf- yep, but this won't be aired for another 10 seconds.

Kisuke- wait you can't smoke, your a minor.

Lonewolf- and when did you start caring. (goofy smile) But in any case, the two of them will probably kill me when they find out we're still live.

Ichigo, Soifon- What!

Lonewolf- oops. Did I say that out loud?

(noise from inside the studio)

Girls- SOIFON!

Lonewolf- looks like they found out. Why don't you two hi..

(Ichigo and Soifon flash step to Lonewolf's room.)

Lonewolf- hey! Remember to use protection

( the door opens and a water bottle makes direct contact with Lonewolf's face)

Chapter 1- END


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

Lonewolf- hello everyone. Now, due to some unpleasant circumstances Rukia is still in shock therapy

Renji-i wonder why(sarcastically)

Lonewolf- thanks for volunteering Renji

Renji- damn

Lonewolf- actually I'd like Toshiro to take the stage

Toshiro- why me?

Lonewolf- this song suits you. Especially during the events of the Diamond Dust Rebellion. LIGHTS!

Toshiro-

I know the sound of each rock and stone

And I embrace what others fear

You where not to roam in this forgotten place

Just the likes of me are welcome here

Everything breaths, and I know each breath

For me it means life

for others it's death

It's perfectly in balance

Perfectly planned

More than enough for this man

Like every tree stands on its own

Reaching for the sky I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself

I stand alone

(Toshiro stands on top of a large rock, as Momo climbs to him)

Toshiro-

I've seen your world with these very eyes

Don't come my closer, don't even try

I've felt all the pain, and I heard all the lies

By in my world there's no compromise

Like every tree stands on it's own

Reaching for the sky I stand alone

I share my world with no one else

All by myself I stand alone

All by myself I stand alone

All by myself I stand alone

Lonewolf- yep totally fits you

Hinamori- yes it really does

Toshiro- I admit the song does touch me.

Renji- yeah right. You just like it cause mentioned you as a man, "little boy"(teasing)

Toshiro-(ticked off) you wanna repeat that

Lonewolf- Knock it off! All you guys ever do is make fun of each other, then try to kill each other. I bet kids at a daycare would have more sense than you guys.

Tatsuki- alright you little smart ass. Make us do something other than songs.

Lonewolf-but this fanfic is just for songs. Wait! I got a new one. Nel, your up! Places!

Nel- i didn't choose my partner

Lonewolf- not doing that today, just ask Toshiro.

Toshiro- it's Hitsugaya Taichou (starting to get irritated)

Lonewolf- (rolls eyes) what ever Toshiro. PLACES!

Pesche- what does that wispy little girl have that you don't have double?

Sun-Sun: she can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile

Nel- How about a pulse?

Pesche- Overrated by a mile

Sun-Sun: Overbearing

Pesche- Overblown

Sun-Sun, Pesche- if he only knew the you that we know

Nel-(sighs)

Sun-Sun: and the silly little creature isn't wearing his ring

Pesche- and she doesn't play piano

Pesche, Sun-Sun: or dance

Pesche- or sing

Sun-Sun, Pesche- No she doesn't compare

Nel- but she still breaths air

Sun-Sun: who cares

Pesche- unimportant

Sun-Sun: overrated

Pesche- overblown

Sun-Sun, Pesche- if only he could see how special you can be, if he only knew the you that we know

Nel- if I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain, if you cut me with a knife it's still the same.

And I know her heart is beating

and I know that I am dead. Yet the pain here that I feel

try and tell me it's not real.

And it seems I still have a tear to shed.

Pesche- the sure redeeming feature

From that little creature is that she's alive

Sun-Sun: overrated

Pesche- overblown

Sun-Sun: everybody knows that's just a temporary state, which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate.

Pesche- who cares?

Sun-Sun: unimportant

Pesche overrated

Sun-Sun: overblown

Sun-Sun, Pesche- if only he could see how special you can be, if he only knew the you that we know

Nel- if I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain, in the ice or sun it's all the same.

Yet I feel my heart is aching

Though it doesn't beat it's breaking

And the pain here that I feel try and tell me it's not real.

I know that I am dead yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed

Audience- (large applause)

Lonewolf-(clapping) Lovely, just to Lovely. ah, that was probably my best so far.

Renji- hey! What about us?

Lonewolf- (stares blankly) what about?

Renji- When do we get to perform?

Lonewolf- "we"?

Renji- yeah, Kira, Momo, and me

Lonewolf- well at least you got your partners figured out. Look online, find a song, tell me about it then I'll decide.

( the three soul reaper lieutenants flash stepped away)

Lonewolf- well atleast I don't have to see pineapple head for a while.

Hanataro- do you hate him?

Lonewolf- huh? Oh no, you've got it all wrong. It's just that I had a song for Renji and Rukia, but she has therapy, and now I'll have to focus on other pairings, and songs that fit each pair. But now that he's gone I can focus on others

Hanataro- aren't you the reason she has therapy

(silence)

-Lonewolf appears behind Hanataro, trips him and starts to grind the little guy's head with his foot-

Hanataro- aaaaahaha! Im sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it I swear.

Lonewolf- What a pain (sits back in host couch)

Hanataro- hey if this is your FanFic, why aren't you acting powerful and sadistic like most writers would.

Lonewolf- I'm not most writers. I actually like the powers of an Arrancar (off topic). But to be honest being cruel isn't my style.

Ganju-it's really clear how nice you are(sarcastically), and that would explain the brown mask

Lonewolf- says you, you tied Hanataro's hands to a rope and sent him flying.(leans to Ganju's ear) your gonna have to show me that later.

-at that moment Renji, Kira, and Momo appeared-

Lonewolf- ah so they've returned. Got anything? It better not be a "kidnap Sandy Claus", that song is nice but I've been hearing it way to often.

Renji- just read the F****** script

Lonewolf-( takes script then kicks Renji hard enough to crash into a wall) Watch your language there are women here. ( reading script, then forms a smile, runs to Renji, and yanks him out of the wall). Not bad Renji, I like it. Place..

Nemu- excuse me? Lonewolf?

Lonewolf- yea?

Nemu- didn't we already do 2 songs?

Lonewolf-...your point?

Nemu- aren't the rules "2 songs per show"? Most fanfic writers stick to that rule

Lonewolf- like I said Nemu, I'm not most writers. Ahem, like I was saying. Place...

Nemu- you could get in trouble

Lonewolf-(confused look) with who?

Nemu- I haven't had further data on that

Lonewolf- tell you what, look it up, then annoy me about it after the song.

Kira- wait we need our love birds

Lonewolf- huh?

-Momo brings out a blind folded Ichigo and Soifon. Once at the stage they gather a few people around. Once everyone was in position, Momo took off the blondfolds-

Ichigo- what the?

Soifon- hey, what's going on?

Lonewolf- oh I get it, Lights!

Kira- alright everyone listen up, Momo brought some special friends from outa town, and let's show them so love cause I don't think they get out much

Renji- alright I wanna everybody to put there hands together and clap'em as loud as you can, Flap'em, Clap'em, I don't care Slap'em.

Kira- party in the ipanema, baby

Kira, Renji- I wanna party

I wanna somba

I wanna party

I wanna somba

I wanna party

And live my life (My life)

I wanna party (Party)

And fly

Kira- high! I'm gonna fly

Fly just like a bird

Renji- but you are a bird

Kira- oh, yeah, your right so let me fly just like a rocket then

Renji-ok

Kira- fly so high

Where I need to come down for oxygen

Renji- hey!

Kira- cause once we start it

Baby, ain't no, ain't no stoping then

(Ichigo starts to get into the music, as Soifon stares at him a little embarrassed)

Renji- hey!

Kira- cause I just want to live my life and party

Kira, Renji- hey!

Kira- all I want is to be free

And rock my body

Renji- ok

Kira- I've been around the world and I wanna live my life in Rio,

Cause I Rio, cause I Rio realize

(Ichigo finds himself dancing to the somba music, Soifon looks at him with a smile)

Soifon- what're you doing?

Ichigo- I dont know

Momo- alright Ichigo!

Kira, Renji- and Fly!

Renji- I'm that samba, samba master

Master, master, master, master

Push out sound from a ghetto blaster

Blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster

-meanwhile-

Momo- hey dance with her

Ichigo- are you kidding she won't do it.

Momo- of course she will, just take the lead. Go on (pushes Ichigo to Soifon)

-Ichigo gently bumps Soifon, she looks at him a little shy. He offers his hand to dance, she takes it)

Kira, Renji- I wanna somba (party)

I wanna party (party)

And live my life (my life)

I wanna party (party)

And fly

( Ichigo and and Soifon take the center stage dancing)

Renji-

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey

(Soifon takes the mic)

Soifon- llyyallyyallyyallyaaaaa

(Ichigo's eyes widen, mesmerized by the beautiful voice coming from this amazing woman)

Soifon-llyyallyyallyyallyallyyallyy allyyallyyaaaa

( Ichigo smiled as she looks into his eyes, slowly they pulled each other for a romantics embrace)

Renji-

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey

Hey

(closer, and closer their lips almost touched...and then)

Nel- hey, hey, hey hey hey!(not part of the song)(pulls Ichigo from Soifon) I think that's enough if you ask me

Renji- hey you messed with the script.( turns to Lonewolf) do something!

- Lonewolf having tea with Kisuke and Isshin, Chibi style.

Lonewolf- I said if they messed with my script, I don't really care about yours. But you have other things to worry about( pointing at Momo, everyone saw the pink aura arise from her as she made her way to Kira and Renji)

Momo- (murder face) what the hell! Soifon took my part of the song, all I did was talk! And the lines i did belonged to a guy in the original movie!

Kira- it's not my fault, Renji made the script.

Renji- I thought people would love the moment Ichigo shared with Soifo..

-Enraged, Momo threw Renji out the studio-

(meanwhile at the tea table)

Lonewolf- ahh, what a great day.

Kisuke- by the way has anyone seen Byakuya

Isshin- yea now that you mention it (looks around) alot of people seem to be missing

Lonewolf- after watching that video, alot of people are either hiding, or in the 4th division emergency recovery building

Hanataro- can I have a part in a song?

Lonewolf- would you mind if the songs for (whisper)

Hanataro- uhh. Ok

Lonewolf- good. Now Before we start, Ichigo! How's your French?

Ichigo- I know a little, why?

Lonewolf- translate the words Hanataro says in French to Soifon. And LIGHTS!

- a few tables appear with couples in each, Soifon and Ichigo appear in the center-

Hanataro- look how she lights up the sky

My belle Evangeline

So far above me Yet I

Know her heart belongs to only me

J'et adore

Ichigo- (to Soifon) "I adore you)

(Soifon blushes and is in shock)

Hanataro- J'er aime Evangeline

Ichigo- "I love you". (realized what he translated). J-just translating(nervously)

(Soifon gave a small chuckle and stared at Ichigo with smile, his embarrassment disappeared and a smile took over.

Hanataro- your my queen of the night

So still

So bright

That someone as beautiful as she,

Could love someone like me

Love always finds a way it's true!

And I love you Evangeline

-Ganju starts to play the trumpet-

(everyone stands up to dance, Ichigo and Soifon stand up, taking each others hand, made their way to the dance floor)

Hanataro- love is beautiful

love Is wonderful

Love is everything, do you agree?

Mais' oui

Look how she lights up the sky,

I love you, Evangeline

( at that moment Ichigo and Soifon pulled in a little faster to avoid interuption, but...)

-BOOM-

Ganju- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.

Byakuya- Scatter Sebonsakura

- the attack hit the stage and everyone on the stage flew high.

Lonewolf- well at least it wasn't a fan girl that did this

Tatsuki-( overlooking the stage)'good. they didn't kiss. Looks like Rukia's brother read my note in time.'

-Lonewolf appeared behind Tatsuki-

Lonewolf- I spoke to soon(annoyed)

Kisuke- sorry everyone but that's all for tonight, bye!

Chapter 2 END

Lonewolf- hey everyone, I'm new to the site and this is my first fanfic so please enjoy and review.

Hanataro- is begging for attention a quality of yours (goofy smile)

Lonewolf- that's it!

Hanataro- hey where'd you get that Zanpakuto?

-Lonewolf is an Arrancar incase you didn't read-

(Ichigo helps Soifon out of the rubble, as they get up they see Lonewolf chasing Hanataro with his sword)

Hanataro- aaaaah! Help me!

Soifon-(yells to Lonewolf) two words! Anger management!

(Ichigo simply nods)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I no own anything

Lonewolf- hello everyone now the first day, as we all remember, I was put in a position to either give a punishment or let it go and have the same situation repeat. But If you saw (or read) the last 2 episodes we all know my decision ended up with a star in therapy and the little mishap repeating quite too often.

Producer- sir she's out, the doctor cleared her

Lonewolf- he did! Where is she?

**(Producers bring out Rukia)**

Lonewolf- Rukia my dear, I hope you'll forgive me for the...

**(Interrupted with Rukia's foot meeting his head)**

Rukia- I can forget the fact that you're annoying, I thank you for paying my therapy...

Lonewolf- and lemme tell you it wasn't cheap, getting a doctor who could ereas someone's memory of Justin Bieber is really hard.

Rukia- I wasn't finished. **(groans)** but I can't forgive you for making me listen to Justin...

Lonewolf**- (holds out a key chain)** what about a chappy the rabbit key chain?

Rukia- **(getting ticked)** do you think that's gonna...

Lonewolf- ok then how about a chappy the rabbit plushie.

Rukia- well it's a small start.

Lonewolf- what about a life size chappy, a pet rabbit, and a rabbit costume for halloween!

Rukia- **(hugs Lonewolf with a Chibi smile)** my best friend!

Isshin- she sure can be forgiving, **(looks to Lonewolf)** and he sure can be persuasive.

Yoruichi- wait how is it you have money to buy those things.

Lonewolf- this company pays me good. And I pay my hosts, **(points to Yachiru and Nemu) **it's only fair.

Nemu**- (reading expensive encyclopedias)**

Yachiru- **(eating tons of candy)**

Renji- wait why don't we get paid.

Lonewolf- people come to this site to read about you, and go to YouTube to see videos of you guys doing stupid things, and frankly my dear boy everyone's popularity has gone way up, most of you are well known everywhere. I think that's payment enough.

Renji- Bull****

**(Lonewolf walks to Renji, then proceeds to giving him a good beating)**

Lonewolf- i told you watch your language when women are around.

Hanataro- so what's on today's piece.

Lonewolf-... You know I didn't think about it much. Should we do a Non-Disney song?

Nemu- with all due respect sir, you really don't have enough fans to risk losing.

Lonewolf- good point.

Renji- hey! how come you don't get mad at her when she talks down to you

Lonewolf- cause she's also a host, and I like Nemu's brutal honesty **(mutters quietly)** it reminds me of a certain someone. **(normal voice)** Nd besides that's actually the way she acts on the show. If you paid attention.

Renji- Shut the F*** up

Lonewolf- **(starts to beat Renji...again!)** what did I tell you?

Nemu- may I recommend a song today?

Lonewolf- please by all means. I'm running dry right now.

Nemu- i got this idea on our last episode. **(dryly) **places everyone.

* * *

**(inside Las Noches. Everyone gathers around Ichigo and Nel)**

Ichigo- We're moving this wedding party, Upstairs

Mila Rose- upstairs? I didn't know we had an upstairs.

Sun-sun: oh

Arrancars- Wedding, a wedding, we're going to have a wedding, a wedding! (2x)

Sun-sun: hold on Ichigo. You can't get married looking like that.

Female Arrancars- the spiders think your very. Cute, but goodness knows you need a suit. But have no fear were quite adept, we'll have you looking lovely(7x) yet.

A little stitch, a little tuck, some tender love and care.

A little thread will fix you up and we've got plenty as you can see, and personality guarantee our quality repairs .

A little here, a fix of this, We're going to do our very best. When everybody sees you they'll be impressed.

They will all be quite impressed.

Arrancars- a wedding! We're going to have-

Szayel apporo- a wedding cake is no mistake it must be quite sublime.

Nnoitora- we're missing something

Tesla- try some dust

Szayel apporo- I wish I had more time.

Nnoitora- perhaps there's something I can do these bones might help a bit.

Tesla- agh! My nose

Nnoitora- sorry

Szayel apporo- (tasting it) wait a minute! That's it!

Tesla- a little that

Nnoitora- a little this

Szayel apporo, Tesla, Nnoitora- the perfect cake is hard to miss

A wedding, a wedding! We're going to have-

Tesla- A Wedding!

Male Arrancar- huzzah, huzzah. We're going to have a wedding, a wedding. Let's all give out a cheer cause the bride is getting married today.

Grimjow, & his fracciones- one thing you can surely say is we will stand beside

Until the end we will defend our one and only bride.

Our bride to be, our bride to be

Our lovely corpse bride.

Huzzah! Hoorah!

Huzzah! Hooray!

Male Arrancars- Our bride is getting married today.

Loly- oh, there she is.

Melony- here she comes.

**(Nel comes walking down in a Bridal gown)**

Arrancars- (chorus) The bride is here she's waited for this day for many a year. For this day, for this day our hopes and our pride. The bride is here. Here comes the bride. Here comes the bride

Male Arrancars- here comes the bride.

**(Pesche starts crying)**

All Arrancars- for this day, for this day will last forever. And all of our friends will work together.

**(Apache, Mila Rose, and Cirrucu dance around Nel)**

Apache, Mila Rose, and Cirrucu- to make the perfect day she's always dreamed. Our hopes and our pride. Our bride, our lovely bride

Arrancars- We're going to have a party like no one has ever seen. The Living in the land above will not know where they've been

The land above... (the land above)

The party of...(the party of)

The Bride!

Here comes the Bride.

On her glorious day of days.

Up to the Land of Living to celebrate!

* * *

**(Applause)**

Lonewolf- Bravo! Well done Nemu! **(whispers in her ear**) I'm still a little dry. do you mind?

Nemu- I thought you might say that. Which is why I also made this...

* * *

**(in front of a mansion, a horse carriage arrives in slowly as the door of the mansion opens and 2 people step out)**

Yoruichi- it's a beautiful day

Kisuke- it's a rather nice day

Yoruichi- a day for a glorious wedding

Kisuke- a rehearsal my dear to be perfectly clear

Yoruichi- a rehearsal for a glorious wedding

Kisuke- assuming nothing happens that we don't really know

Yoruichi- that Nothing unexpected interferes with the show.

Kisuke, Yoruichi- and that's why everything, every last little thing. Every tiny microscopic little thing must go.

Yoruichi- according to plan

Kisuke- our son will be married

Yoruichi- According to plan

Kisuke- our family carried

Kisuke, Yoruichi- we'll go right into the heights of society

Yoruichi- to the costume balls

Kisuke- in the hallowed halls

Yoruichi- rubbing elbows with the finest

Kisuke- and having crumpets with her highness

Kisuke, Yoruichi- we'll be there, we'll be seen, having tea with the queen. We'll forget everything...that we've ever ever been.

**(across their mansion lies another, with an uneasy couple looking out their window)**

Soifon- it's a terrible day

Byakuya- now don't be that way

Soifon- it's a terrible day for a wedding

Byakuya- it's a sad, sad state of affairs really.

Soifon- that has led to this ominous wedding.

Byakuya- how could our family have come to this

Byakuya, Soifon- to marry off our daughter to the noveaux rich.

Soifon- they're so common

Yoruichi- so coarse

Soifon- oh it couldn't be worse

Byakuya- it couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree. It could be land rich bankrupt aristocracy, without a penny to their name. Just like you...and me.

Soifon- oh dear

Byakuya, Soifon- and that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic thing must go.

Soifon- according to plan

Byakuya- our daughter will wed

Soifon- according to plan

Byakuya- our family led

Byakuya, Soifon- from the depths of deepest poverty

Soifon- to the noble realm

Byakuya- of our ancestors

Byakuya, Soifon- and who would've guessed in a millions years, that our daughter with a face

Byakuya- of an otter in disgrace

Byakuya, Soifon- would provide our tickets to our rightful place.

**(in their daughters room)**

Rukia- *what if Ichigo and I don't...like each other.

Soifon- Ha! as if that has anything to do with marriage. Do you suppose our father and I 'like' each other.

Rukia- surely you must, a little

Byakuya, Soifon- Of course not!

Soifon- get those corsets laced properly, I can hear you speak without gasping. Marriage is a partnership, a little tit for tat. You'd think a lifetime watching us* might have taught her that, might have taught her that

Byakuya- everything must be perfect

Byakuya, Soifon- everything must be perfect, perfect.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Soifon, Byakuya- and that's why everything every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go according to plan.

* * *

**(Louder applause)**

Lonewolf- HANA! **(crying while hugging an Arrancar's legs)** I'm losing my touch, and Nemu could replace me!

Hana- **(gently kicks him away)** then think of something, and stop bitching.

Ichigo- who are you?

Hana- My name is Hana. I'm going to be appearing in a future story made by this idiot **(pointing at Lonewolf who is crying on the floor in a fetil position) **

Ichigo- really, What's it about?

Hana- **(smiling)** sorry but that's a secret. Just wait till its ready.

Hanataro- **(slides next to Hana with a goofy grin)** hey we have the same name.

Hana**- (looks at Hanataro annoyed, then pulls a fake smile)** yea we do. but I'm stronger **(evil grin)**

**(as Hana tortures Hanataro, the idio...I mean Lonewolf finally regains his 'cool' and returns to the host couch)**

Lonewolf- aww c'mon, even the Narrator is making fun of me! **(turns to Nemu)** you made good choices today, mind if I take over?

Nemu- isn't this your show?

Lonewolf- uhh **(dumbstruck)**

Hana- geez you really are an idiot. You have to ask if you can take over your own show?

**(silence)**

Hana- i mean it's bad enough you're on a dry streak, but You need 8 days to plan your show when this girl **(points to Nemu)** can string up a better performance than you.

**(Lonewolf sulks in a corner with a gloom cloud over him. Yachiru and Nemu try to cheer him up)**

Hana- **(annoyed face)** I really need to trade in my brother for a newer model.

Ichigo- he's your brother?

Hana- sadly yes

Soifon- don't you think you're a little harsh on him?

Hana- *sigh* if only you knew. Anyway, what will happen with the show**, (points to a crying Host and two luitenants trying to cheer him up)** your hosts are occupied.

Ichigo- well, why don't you take over.

Hana- **(evil smirk)** Good idea

Soifon- **(smacks Ichigo's head)** now we're in for it

* * *

**Performed by the Citizens of Las Noches**

**ARRANCAR CHORUS**

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of

fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

**MILA ROSE**

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth round sharp and eyes glowing red

**SUN-SUN**

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

**ARRANCARS**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

**SZAYEL APPORO'S FRACCIONES**

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

**GIN**

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

**ARRANCARS**

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how

you'll scream

**CIRUCCI, NNOITORA, TESLA**

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

**NNOITORA**

Aren't you scared?

**LOLY, MELONY**

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take the chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

**HOLLOWS**

Everybody scream, everybody scream

**SOULS**

In our town of Halloween

**AARONIERO**

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

**GHOUL**

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

**AIZEN**

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

**ARRANCAR CHORUS**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

**LUPIN, WONDERWIESS, LILINETTE**

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

**STARK, HALLIBEL**

That's our job, but we're not mean

in our town of Halloween

**ARRANCAR CHORUS**

In this town

**GIN**

Don't we love it now?

**GIN WITH ARRANCAR CHORUS**

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

**ARRANCAR CHORUS**

Skeleton jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special

guy

Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

**EVERYONE**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

**LUPIN, WONDERWIESS, LILINETTE**

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

**EVERYONE**

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

* * *

**(loud applause) **

Hana- so how was it?

Ichigo- it was good...I guess.

Soifon- we still need one more to end today's show.

Hana- **(turns to Lonewolf)** hey big bro, atleast think of one song to end it.

Lonewolf- **(silence for five minutes before...)** I got it! Finally! I longed to say this, PLACES!

* * *

Ichigo **(younger version)**

Gleaming in the moonlight

Cool and clean and all I've ever known

All I ever wanted

Sweet perfumes of incense

Graceful rooms of alabaster stone

All I ever wanted

This is my home

With my father, mother, brother

**(Portrait of Father:Aizen ; Mother:Hallibel; Brother: Grimmjow)**

Oh so noble, oh so strong

Now I am home

Here among my trappings and belongings

I belong

And if anybody doubts it

They couldn't be more wrong

I am a sovereign prince of Egypt

A son of the proud history that's shown

Etched on every wall

Surely this is all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

**Hallibel**

This is your home, my son

Here the river brought you

And it's here the river meant

To be your home

Now you know the truth, love

Now forget and be content

When the gods send you a blessing

You don't ask why it was sent...

* * *

Nemu- it's kind of short.

Soifon- it is

Hana- couldn't you have put more work into it.

Lonewolf- it's just a preview! The next episode's theme is **'Prince of Egypt'**.

Yoruichi- **(leans to Hana)** I didn't know we were doing themes.

Hana- he probably thought of it at the last minute.

Lonewolf- Now then, rest up every one. Next episode is gonna be real long.

Hallibel- **(grabs Lonewolf by collar with a death glare)** so your making me Aizen's wife, huh?

Lonewolf- ( TдT) it's just a show. Please let go.

Yachiru- while Hallibel beats up Wolfy-chan, please be sure to Review. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach Musical Nights to Remember- The Prince of Las Noches**  
**_(everyone in Bleach cast, and this show's host, are dressed in Egyptian Clothing)_**  
Lonewolf- Its time for our show. Now for all my readers, I'm sorry for not updating a while, I had a lot on my mind, and a few new stories in progress.  
Hana- have you ever tried finishing one thing at a time?  
Lonewolf- not really, no. We grew up together, you should know the answer to that.  
Nemu- (**_appears in a revealing Egyptian dress. All private parts are covered, they're just near the edge...literally)_** Lonewolf, everyone is ready.  
Lonewolf- perfect, lets get started! Mayuri! The potions?  
Mayuri- I couldn't make it drinkable, but its injectable  
Lonewolf- go for it.  
Ichigo- hey what's he doing?  
Mayuri- **_(Devil Smile)_** Kurosaki, Espada 6, please hold still. This will hurt a lot.  
Lonewolf- places!

* * *

**In the desolate desert of Wueco Mundo, the large city of Las Noches thrived. Growing ever so rapidly, with monuments created in Honor of Lord Aizen. But for the magnificence of this city to grow, it depended on its control over a group of People Who called themselves, the Soul Reapers.**

**[Soul Reaper Slaves]**  
Mud...  
Sand...  
Water...  
Straw...

**[Arrancar Guards]**  
Faster!

[Soul Reaper Slaves]  
Mud...And lift  
Sand...And Pull  
Water...And raise up...  
Straw...

**[Arrancar Guards]**  
Faster!

**[Soul Reaper Slaves]**  
With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
With the salt of my sweat on my brow  
Elohim, God on high  
Can you hear your people cry:  
Help us now  
This dark hour...

Deliver us  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Lord of all  
Remember us, here in this burning sand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us to the promised land...

**[Misaki]**  
Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad  
My son, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us

**[Soul Reaper Slaves]**  
Deliver us  
Hear our prayer  
Deliver us  
From despair  
These years of slavery grow  
too cruel to stand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us  
Out of bondage and  
Deliver us to the promised land...

**[Misaki]**  
Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream

River, o river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free?  
River, deliver him there...  
**_(After traveling down the river filled with fishing boats and crocodiles, the small basket floats into the royal palace. A dark skinned woman is bathing when suddenly the basket bumps her. She looks inside, and smiles as she sees a little, orange haired, baby boy.)_**  
**[Young Rukia]**  
Brother, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, baby brother  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too...  
_**(The woman wrapped the baby boy in a white cloth. She began to walk away as a young blue haired boy ran up to her, trying to see what was in her arms.)**_  
Little boy- Mommy!  
Hallibel- Come Grimmjow. Come meet your new baby brother. Ichigo

**[Soul Reaper Slaves]**  
Deliver us  
Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
And deliver us to the promised land

**[Misaki]**  
Deliver us!

**_-many years go by-_**  
**_(Hoofs where heard from the distance. it got closer, and closer, until two chariots passed over a hill and into a village causing havoc and leaving rubble behind. The two driving the chariots laugh as they race each other)_**  
Ichigo- hey Grimmjow! How'd you like your face carved on a wall  
Grimmjow- someday yes.  
Ichigo- how about now.  
**_(The young orange haired prince tilts his chariot to his brother's. pushing it close enough for the eldest's face to meet the wall next to him.)_**  
Grimmjow- you almost killed me  
Ichigo- oh c'mon, where's your sense of fun?  
Grimmjow- oh it's fun you want.  
**_(Grimmjow's chariot slows down, he tries to trip his brothers cart, but instead finds himself sliding down a sand dune. He grinds a halt, catching his breath. For a split second everything was silent.)  
_**Grimmjow- Ichigo?  
**(Suddenly the younger brother's chariot passes over him, and the race continues. As they go on, Grimmjow takes the high ground, and looks down to his younger brother) **  
Grimmjow- c'mon Ichigo. Admit it, you always looked up to me.  
Ichigo- **_(looks up to see his brother underwear)_** yes but it's not much of a view.  
Grimmjow- Second born, second place!  
Ichigo- not for long  
**_(soon they reached a construction site, climbing up large wooden ramps, their chariots held too much weight as the supports began to break. Their horses leaped off and where about to run over a large dam,that held back a large amount of sand. They pulled back the ropes and managed to stop the horses just in time. They gasped a moment before laughing at their situation. That soon disappeared as an unsettling crack was heard. The entire dam began to fall apart, the two used their chariots to ride the sand. Ahead of them, two high Priests saw the large wave of sand at the last minute and tried to run, but where swallowed. The two brothers managed to land safely and ride away)_**  
Grimmjow- you don't think we'll get in trouble for this do you?  
Ichigo- no, not a chance.  
-Palace-  
Lord Aizen- why do the Gods torment me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemes sons.  
Grimmjow- Father, hear ou-  
Lord Aizen- be still. The king speaks. I seek to build an empire. And your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing?  
Gin- you mustn't be so hard on yourself your majesty, your an excellent teacher.  
Tousen- it's not your fault your sons learned nothing.  
Gin- well, except blaspheme.  
Ichigo- father, the fault is mine, I goaded Grimmjow on, so I am responsible.  
Lord Aizen- Responsible? And do you know the meaning of that word, Grimmjow?  
Grimmjow- I understand father  
Lord Aizen- and do you understand the task that which your birth has destined, The Ancient Traditions. When I pass into the next world then you will be the morning and the evening star.  
Grimmjow- one damaged temple does not destroy centuries of tradition.  
Lord Aizen- _(__**Furiously)**_ but one weak link can break the chain of a mighty Dynasty.  
**_(Hallibel reaches for him, trying to calm him down.)_**  
Lord Aizen- **_(Calming down.)_***sigh* you have my leave to go.  
Grimmjow- Father...  
**_(Hallibel gestures him, 'not now'. Grimmjow slowly walks out. Leaving Ichigo behind) _**  
Ichigo- Father, you know it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him?  
Lord Aizen- Ichigo, you will never have to bear a burden like the crown I will pass to Grimmjow. He must not allow himself to be lead astray. Not even by you my son.  
Ichigo- all he cares about is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations, he only needs the opportunity.  
Lord Aizen- Maybe...maybe so. Go now. I shall see you both tonight.  
**-later that day- **  
**_(Ichigo walked by a large statue. Noticing a figure in it, he smiled and took out a bag from inside his cloth)_**  
Ichigo- well, that went well.  
Grimmjow- just go away  
Ichigo- could've been worse.  
Grimmjow- the weak link in the chain. That's what he called me.  
Ichigo- well...you are rather pathetic.  
Grimmjow- irresponsible, ignorant of the tradition. He practically accused me of bringing down the Dynasty!  
Ichigo- yea I can see it now. There go the pyramids!  
Grimmjow- you can laugh about it.  
Ichigo- statues cracking, and toppling over. the Nile drying up. Single handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom in Weuco Mundo to Ruins.  
Grimmjow- tell me this Ichigo, tell me this. Why is it that every time you start something, I'm the one who ends up in trouble?  
**_(Just as Grimmjow finished his sentence, Ichigo dropped the large bag, now filled with wine, over a balcony. Two men from below cried in disgust and anger. Grimmjow looks over to see the two priest covered in red wine.)_**  
Gin- Oh, Grimmjow, your in trouble young man.  
Tousen- get down here! I think you owe us an apology  
Gin- oh my new thing  
Tousen- I am so upset!  
**_(Grimmjow retreats his head to find Ichigo with a a container filled with red wine)_**  
Ichigo- might as well.  
**_(Grimmjow smiles, takes the container and releases the rest on the priests)_**  
Ichigo- I figured it out, you know what your problem is Grimmjow  
Grimmjow- what?  
Ichigo- you care too much  
Grimmjow- and your problem is you don't care at all.  
Ichigo- oh in that case you care a lot more than I do that we're, late for the Banquet for example  
**_-end Song 1(and +ons)-_**

* * *

Lonewolf- that was very nice. Nemu, is your dad done with the potion?  
Nemu- almost sir.  
Hana- what potion?  
Yachiru- the one that'll make Ichi, and kitty into grow ups!  
Ichigo- hey, I thought this was a musical.  
Grimmjow- yea, why'd you make us act out scenes.  
Lonewolf- for every episode that has a theme, there will be small parts of the movie acted out. It makes things, interesting.  
Rukia- **_(giggling)_**  
Soifon- what's got you smiling. I would've thought for sure you wanted to be Zeporah.  
Rukia- according to this script, your aren't either.  
Soifon- **_(yanks script out of Rukia's hand) what! (Goes to Lonewolf)_** who plays Zeporah in this?  
Lonewolf- uh, well. You see, I thought that adding another couple pairings, or maybe a love rival would make things more exciting.  
Soifon- wait a minute, you made this FanFic for me and Ichigo!  
Lonewolf- I did?  
Hana- **_(smacks Lonewolf on the back of his head)_**  
Lonewolf- oh right. But, wouldn't it be more exciting if you fought for him from another girl that has strong feelings for him?  
Soifon-(**_pulls Lonewolf closer to her and whispers in his ear)_** there better not be any romantic scenes that pair Ichigo with other girls.  
Lonewolf- I can't make any promises. It all depends on the audience. And noticing you haven't attempted to kill me, i can guess that you didn't read the entire script  
**_(Soifon release Lonewolf, and walks up to Ichigo, reading the rest of the script.)_**  
Lonewolf- **_(to Yoruichi)_** remind me set up anger management classes for her.  
Yoruichi- I'm curious, what are you gonna do?  
Lonewolf- build up a juicy story for our next theme. I still need a good love rival...wait**_,(sinister smile)_** I know who. **_(peeks at watch)_** Oh damn! Look at the time, Places!

* * *

**[Ichigo]**  
Gleaming in the moonlight  
Cool and clean and all I've ever known  
All I ever wanted  
Sweet perfumes of incense  
Graceful rooms of alabaster stone  
All I ever wanted

This is my home  
With my father, mother, brother  
Oh so noble, oh so strong  
Now I am home  
Here among my trappings and belongings  
I belong  
And if anybody doubts it  
They couldn't be more wrong

I am a sovereign prince of Egypt  
A son of the proud history that's shown  
Etched on ev'ry wall  
Surely this is all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
**_(Ichigo sits near the river, where his mother found him. Slowly from behind him, she walks up to him, her head tilted from shame)_**  
Hallibel- Ichigo  
Ichigo- is this where you found me?  
Hallibel- Ichigo, please try to understand.  
Ichigo- so everything I thought, everything I am...is a lie?  
Hallibel- _**(rushes to his side)**_No! You are our son, and we love you  
Ichigo- why did you choose me?  
Hallibel- we didn't love, the gods did  
**[Hallibel]  
**This is your home, my son  
Here the river brought you  
And it's here the river meant  
To be your home  
Now you know the truth, love  
Now forget and be content  
When the gods send you a blessing  
You don't ask why it was sent...

* * *

Lonewolf- Doc! That potion ready?  
Mayuri- yes, now where are the subjec-, idio-, suc-, Ugh... patients.  
Lonewolf- **_(points to Ichigo and Grimmjow who are tied down by Nemu)_**  
Ichigo- when this is over you are so dead Lonewolf!  
Grimmjow- I don't mind.  
**_(Nemu's breast are over Grimmjow's face. Luckily she doesn't seem to mind)_**  
Mayuri- hold still, this will hurt more than the last  
Soifon- (**_grabs Lonewolf's collar with fiery and anger in her eyes)_**  
Lonewolf- I see you read the whole thing, and you probably know who I put as Zeporah?  
Soifon- why her?! **_(Points to chest)_** you know I can't compete against her!  
Lonewolf- relax, hers' are barely bigger than yours. **_(Receives a book slam to his face)_**  
Soifon- i didn't do it...but it was on you  
Lonewolf- point taken. Besides this gives you a good test. Either Ichigo chooses you for love, or he chooses 'her' for Love. It only makes sense.  
Soifon- **_(releases his collar)_** wow, you have a way with words that just make me want to shoot myself.  
Lonewolf- let's discuss this later. Places!

* * *

**-Time skip-**  
(**_After crossing the desert and finding a watering hole, Ichigo spots two men picking on three young girls. He notices 2 camels belonging to them, so he decides to get rid of the problem)_**  
Ichigo- hey, are these your camels? Hup-hup  
**_(The camels then run away from the small oasis with the two men chasing after them. Tired and exhausted, Ichigo leans on a nearby well. Which then gives weight and breaks as he falls in. The you girls try to get him out, when their older sister appears)_**  
Tatsuki- what are you three doing?  
Ririn- we're trying to get the funny man out of the well.  
Tatsuki- funny man out of the well? Well I haven't heard that before  
**_(she peeks inside an notices Ichigo inside) _**  
Tatsuki- oh, d-don't worry, we'll have you out in a gif.  
**_(Once the four pull him out, Tatsuki recognizes him. A small mischief smile appeared on her face as she released the rope, and let him fall down. Satisfied of her work she walks away, not hearing what her sisters said)_**  
Hiyori- that's why papa says she'll never get married  
-in a tent-  
**_(Ichigo is stripped and washed by women do the tribe. The four sisters laugh as he is washed uncomfortably)  
_**Ichigo- ladies you don't have to do this. Please, you've cleaned every inch of me- whoa! Huh, I guess not.  
Man outside- let me through, I want to see him.  
**_(The four young girls move aside as a tall man walks in, and laughs at the site of Ichigo)  
_**Man- ah, you are most welcome (hugs Ichigo tightly) you should not be a stranger in this land. You will be suited fancy, and tonight, you are my most honored guest.  
Tatsuki- **_(walks up to a still stunned Ichigo)_** my father, Kisuke, high priest of Karakura.  
-later that night-  
**_(Ichigo walks out of a tent, he notices the entire village gathered around a camp fire. He feels a tug on his rob, he looks down to find one of the Priest's daughters.)_**  
Ririn- sit with me  
Ichigo- **_(embarrassed)_**alright.  
(he sits down with her, also sitting next to Tatsuki. In front of him, a plate of fruit. As he was about to eat one, one of the daughters whispers to him)  
Ururu- Pst. Not yet.  
Ichigo- oh, sorry.  
Kisuke- my children, let us give thanks for this bountiful food. And let us also give thanks for the presence of this brave young man, whom we honor here tonight.  
_**(Small applause)**_  
Ichigo- sir I wish you wouldn't. I've done nothing in my life worth honoring.  
Kisuke- _**(makes his way behind Tatsuki and pinches her cheek)**_ first you, rescued Tatsuki from Egypt. Then you defend my younger daughters from Arrancars. You think that is nothing? It seems that you do not know what is worthy of honor.

**[Kisuke Urahara]**  
A single thread in a tapestry  
Through its color brightly shine  
Can never see its purpose  
In the pattern of the grand design

And the stone that sits on the very top  
Of the mountain's mighty face  
Does it think it's more important  
Than the stones that form the base?

So how can you see what your life is worth  
Or where your value lies?  
You can never see through the eyes of man  
You must look at your life

Look at your life through heaven's eyes  
Lai-la-lai...

A lake of gold in the desert sand  
Is less than a cool fresh spring  
And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy  
Is greater than the richest king  
If a man lose ev'rything he owns  
Has he truly lost his worth?  
Or is it the beginning  
Of a new and brighter birth?

So how do you measure the worth of a man  
In wealth or strength or size?  
In how much he gained or how much he gave?  
The answer will come  
The answer will come to him who tries  
To look at his life through heaven's eyes

And that's why we share all we have with you  
Though there's little to be found  
When all you've got is nothing  
There's a lot to go around

No life can escape being blown about  
By the winds of change and chance  
And though you never know all the steps  
Tatsuki- dance with me  
Ichigo- oh no, whoa  
You must learn to join the dance  
You must learn to join the dance  
Lai-la-lai...  
**(****_In the Priest's tent, Kisuke, Tatsuki, and Ichigo are heard arguing a bit, before receiving a large hug from Kisuke. Outside, Tatsuki and Ichigo are dressed in white as rose petals fall around them) _**  
So how do you judge what a man is worth  
By what he builds or buys?  
You can never see with your eyes on earth  
Look through heaven's eyes  
Look at your life  
Look at your life  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes

* * *

Lonewolf- and they got married...wonder if Tatsuki would take this seriously.  
Nemu- sir.  
Lonewolf- hmm?  
Nemu- **_(points to Soifon)_**  
Soifon- a wedding wasn't in the script!  
Lonewolf- true, but it was in the movie, so all in all you can't complain to me.  
Soifon- who has the movie?!  
Hana- **(holding up a DVD case) **  
Soifon- thanks!**_ (Takes the Movie, then looks to Lonewolf)_** i've read the script, if i find something different from the movie, your dead! **_(runs off)_**  
Lonewolf- _**(looks to Hana)**_ you know I'm probably gonna be dead in less than 2 hours, right?  
Hana- I know. Think of it as payback for what happened when we where little  
Lonewolf- I told you, it wasn't my fault. I didn't know you'd actually believe me  
Kisuke- what happened?  
Hana- I don't wanna talk about it.  
Lonewolf- when we where little, we heard weird noises in our parent's room, and -  
Hana- I said-!  
Lonewolf- 'you' don't want to talk about it. I don't mind. **_(To Kisuke and anyone who was curious)_** you see, when she came back from our parents room, she was a little petrified.  
Hana- that wasn't little, you a******!  
Lonewolf- anyway, when we agreed on who should investigate the weird noises-  
Hana- Soran, If you go any further!  
Yoruichi- _**(confused)**_Soran?  
Lonewolf- My first name...wolf is my middle name. I added the 'lone' to it. But going back, to Hana's little...well, if you see 2 and a Half Men. The proper reference would be, "Don't worry speed racer, I'm not hurting your mom". At that time our Parents where hitting a stag in their relationship. So my dad tried...other methods.  
Isshin- 'Methods'?  
Hana- _**(Angry and shock in voice)**_ Mommy and Daddy played Hanky-Panky, and they didn't Lock the Door!  
Lonewolf- Damn, that was better than last time. Nemu! Your in charge until I get back.  
Ichigo- where are you going, Hell?  
Lonewolf- Working with you is hell, dealing with Hana after she remembers is a-  
Hana- Bloom, Flore Demoniaca!  
Lonewolf- the show must go on!  
_**(Hana chases her older brother out of the studio, in the meantime, Nemu is in charge...[dully] oh boy)**_  
Nemu- _**(dully)**_nothing changes everyone. Places

* * *

**(Ichigo and Tatsuki enter Las Noches, things where same as when Ichigo left. He entered the Kings Palace and approaches Who he suspects is Lord Aizen. But when the man comes out of the shadow, his long blue hair gave Ichigo a surprise, as did his appearance before the man recognized him.) **  
Ichigo- Grimmjow?  
Grimmjow- Ichigo? Is it really?  
**(As Grimmjow approaches his brother, the 2 priest follow suit. After a moment of shock, Grimmjow embraces his brother with a big hug)**  
Grimmjow- Ichigo!  
Ichigo- **(laughing)** Grimmjow  
Grimmjow- can it be, I thought you where dead.  
Ichigo- look at you. The King  
Grimmjow- well look at you, I mean what in Wueco Mundo are you dressed as  
Ichigo- oh, Grimmjow, it's so good to see you  
Gin- uh, excuse me your majesty. We are compelled to remind you that this man committed a serious crime, against the gods.  
Tousen- we are loathed to bring it up mind you.  
Gin- and the law clearly states punishment for such a crime-  
Tousen- Death!  
Gin- we hesitate to say  
Grimmjow- be still, king speaks. I am the morning and the evening star. It shall be as I say. I pardon all crimes at which he stands accused. And we'll have it known he is our brother Ichigo, the Prince of Las Noches.  
Ichigo- Grimmjow, in my heart you are my brother. But things cannot be as they where.  
Grimmjow- I don't see why not  
Ichigo- you know I am a Soul Reaper. They are my people. And I command you let them go.  
Grimmjow-_** (confused)**_ what? Command?  
Ichigo- behold the power of a Soul Reaper.  
**(Ichigo holds out his Zanpakuto and increases his spirit energy, releasing blue waves of power. Grimmjow stares, unimpressed) **  
Grimmjow- huh, well. Uh, impressive. Very well Ichigo, I'll play along. Gin, Tousen. Give this Snake Charmer, our answer.

**[Gin and Tousen] **  
By the power of Ra...  
Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...  
Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment...  
Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...  
Anubis...Anukis...  
Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...  
Heket...Mafdet...  
Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...  
Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...  
Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet...  
Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra...  
**[Gin] **  
So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to put us on the run  
**[Tousen]**  
Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done  
Son...  
**[Gin] **  
You're playing with the big boys now  
**[Tousen]**  
Playing with the big boys now  
Gin- oh that's pretty  
**[Gin and Tousen]**  
Ev'ry spell and gesture  
Tells you who's the best, you're  
Playing with the big boys now

You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Stop this foolish mission  
Watch a true magician  
Give an exhibition how  
Pick up your silly twig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now!

**[Arrancar Priests]**  
By the power of Ra  
Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah  
Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket  
Anumbis, Anukis  
Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet...

**[Gin and Tousen]**  
You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
By the might of Horus  
You will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power...  
You put up a front  
You put up a fight  
And just to show we feel no spite  
You can be our acolyte  
But first, boy, it's time to bow  
**[Gin and Tousen]**  
Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys  
Now!

_**(Applause) **_  
Gin-**_ (chuckling)_**they love it  
**_(Grimmjow makes his way to Ichigo and gestures him to talk in private. They enter the room their father once held, Grimmjow spoke first, still thinking this was a joke)_**  
Grimmjow- ok Ichigo I know you. What's this really about?  
Ichigo- Grimmjow look, _**(points to the Construction areas where the Soul Reapers worked. Grimmjow only notices the city)**_ what do you see?  
Grimmjow- a greater Las Noches, than that of our father's.  
Ichigo- that is not what I see  
Grimmjow- Ichigo, I cannot change what you see. I have to maintain the Ancient Traditions. I bear the weight of my Father's crown.  
Ichigo- do you still not understand what kind of man Aizen was?  
Grimmjow- he was a great leader  
Ichigo- his hands bore the blood of thousands of children.  
Grimmjow- **_(careless)_**Slaves  
Ichigo- my people! And I can no longer hide in the Desert while they suffer. _**(Hesitant)**_ at your hands.  
Grimmjow-_** (surprised, then saddened)**_ so, you have returned, only to free them?  
Ichigo- _**(removes his Ring that was given to him be Grimmjow during a ceremony that made Ichigo the Chief Architect. Ichigo places it in Grimmjow's hand.)**_I'm sorry  
Grimmjow- _**(disappointed)**_ yes, I had hoped..that_**...(closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them, his eyes burned with anger. He rises from his chair)**_ I do not care for your power, Neither will I let your people go.  
Ichigo- Grimmjow listen-  
Grimmjow- I will not be the "Weak Link"! **(As he marches out, he turns to Ichigo)** tell your people, their work load has been doubled. Thanks to you  
_**- end song w/+ons-**_

* * *

Lonewolf- I'm back  
Nemu- has your sibling calmed down.  
Hana- oh yeah, a couple of punches put him in his place  
Lonewolf- your lucky your a girl...and my sister.  
Hana- luck has nothing to do with it.  
Ichigo- hey I'm tired can we take a break?  
Lonewolf- hold out for one more song, then you can rest.  
Soifon-**_ (appears behind Lonewolf)_**I've been looking for you.  
Lonewolf- ah shit.  
Soifon- relax I'm not gonna kill you...yet. But I saw the movie and read the script. I didn't see a difference except the change in names. _**(Walks away)**_  
Lonewolf- **_(reads script)_**wait I didn't write this  
Hana- I did. She would have killed you if she read the original.  
Lonewolf- you actually did something nice for me? **_(Whispering)_**and you changed my script.  
Hana- Soran, your my brother, you may not think it, but I care about you.  
Lonewolf-...  
Nemu- sir?  
Lonewolf- Hana  
Hana- yea?  
Lonewolf- I forgive you for changing my script.  
Hana- ...your joking, right?  
Yoruichi- this might take a while, Nemu!  
Nemu- _**(bluntly)**_ Places

* * *

**[Chorus]**  
Since you refuse to free my people  
All through the land of Egypt...

I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith the Lord

**[Ichigo]**  
Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted...

**[Chorus]**  
I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down

**[Ichigo]**  
And even now I wish that God  
had chose another  
Serving s your foe on his behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted...

**[Chorus]**  
I send a hail of burning ice  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town

**[Ichigo]**  
This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride...

**[Chorus]**  
I send the locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith the Lord!

**[Ichigo]**  
You who I called brother  
Why must you call down another blow?

**[Chorus]**  
I send my scourge, I send my sword

**[Ichigo]**  
Let my people go

**[Ichigo and Chorus]**  
Thus saith the Lord

**[Grimmjow]**  
You who I called brother  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?

**[Chorus]**  
I send the swarm, I send the horde...

**[Grimmjow]**  
Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow  
This will still be so:  
I will never let your people go...

**[Chorus]**  
Thus saith the Lord:

**[Ichigo]**  
Thus saith the Lord:

**[Grimmjow]**  
I will not...

**[Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Chorus]**  
Let your (my) people go!

**-inside the palace-**  
_**(Ichigo walks around the palace he once called home. Remembering all the good times he had).**_  
Ichigo- Grimmjow?  
**_(From above, on a statue) _**  
Grimmjow- oh! Let me guess. You want me to, "let your people go".  
Ichigo- I hoped I would find you here.  
Grimmjow- **_(throws a cup of wine at him)_**get out!  
Ichigo- Grimmjow, we must bring this to an end.  
Grimmjow-...  
Ichigo- Grimmjow please, talk to me. We could always talk here.  
Grimmjow-...  
Ichigo- ***sigh*.** This place _**(looks around)**_so many memories. I remember the time you _**(chuckling a bit)**_ switched the heads of the gods in the temple of Ra. **_(Starts to walk away before) _**  
Grimmjow- if I recall correctly you where there switching heads right along with me  
Ichigo- _**(remembering)**_ no it was you I don't remember-  
Grimmjow- oh yes you did, you put the Hippo on the Crocodile, and the crocodile-  
Ichigo- on the falcon  
Grimmjow- yes! And the priest that it was a bad omen and blasted for months! Father was furious! You where always getting me into trouble! _**(Calming down)**_ but then, **_(chuckling softly_**) you where always there to get me out of trouble, again. Why can't things be the way they where before?  
Lupin- Father?  
_**(Ichigo and Grimmjow turn to see Grimmjow's son holding a torch)**_  
Lupin- it's so dark. I'm frightened. _**(Noticing Ichigo)**_ why is he here? Isn't that the man who did all this?  
Grimmjow- yes. But one must wonder, why?  
Ichigo- because no kingdom should be made on the backs of slaves. Grimmjow, your stubbornness is bringing this misery upon Las Noches. It would cease if only you would let the Soul Reapers go  
Grimmjow- I will not be dictated to. I will not be threatened. I am the morning and the evening star. I am King!  
Ichigo- something else is coming, something worse than anything before. Please, let go of your contempt for life before you lose everything you hold dear. Think of your son!  
Grimmjow- I do. You Soul Reapers have been nothing but Trouble. My father had the right idea about how to deal with 'your' people.  
Ichigo- Grimmjow.  
Grimmjow- and I think it's time I finished the job  
Ichigo- Grimmjow!  
Grimmjow, and there shall be a great cry in all of Las Noches, such as never has been, or will be again.  
Ichigo- Grimmjow, you bring this upon yourself.  
**- end Song w/+ons- **

* * *

Lonewolf- I told you, I'm sorry.  
Hana- and I said, I forgive you. But I'm still pissed.  
Yoruichi- you'd think they would keep family problems off the air.  
Isshin- do you think they noticed we where on live when Lonewolf told that little Story.  
Kisuke- let's hope not, the show's due date is way past. We can't keep making up excuses.  
Ichigo- just leave them, it's a natural Arrancar habit. They pick on each other, always looking for a fight, even with family members.  
Hallibel- not all Arrancars are like that.  
_**(In the distance) **_  
Mila Rose- shut up Unicorn  
Apache- what'd you say? I dare you to say it again!  
_**(Back with hosts) **_  
Hallibel- but there are many like that.  
Lonewolf- okay I think we've resolved all our problems-  
Grimmjow- hey! Why is my son, Lupin?! I wanted a son that won't come out of the closet!  
Rukia- what's the deal?! I only get to sing, no movie lines?!  
Ichigo- those stupid injections Mayuri gave me, what kind of side-effects do they have?  
Soifon- where's the original script, I heard what your sister said!  
Hana- you where saying somethin there bro?  
Lonewolf- oh God.  
Nemu- that's ironic, coming from an Arrancar  
Lonewolf- Nemu, how many songs are left?  
Nemu- one sir.  
Lonewolf- okay people last song. Places!

* * *

**_(Grimmjow carries his son's lifeless body to a large a small table, and covers him with a white sheet. Without turning, he knows Ichigo is behind him) _**  
Grimmjow- **_(defeated and hurt)_**you..and your people, have my permission to go.  
_**(Ichigo tries to comfort Grimmjow but is rejected) **_  
Grimmjow- Leave me!  
_**(Ichigo reflects on the recent events, and walks away. Behind him, Grimmjow mourns the loss of his son. Walking outside, he hears the mourns and cries over the city of Las Noches. Over night, the first borns of all Arrancar families took their last breath. Ichigo walks to to tell his people they are free. His sister Rukia, comes to his side to cheer him up. But Ichigo has taken a toll for his actions.) **_

**[Rukia]**  
Many nights we've prayed  
with no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we ever knew we could

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

**[Tatsuki]**  
In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
With heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

**[Rukia and Tatsuki]**  
There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe...

**[Soul Reaper Children]**  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai  
Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar- ba-ko-desh  
Na-chi-tah ve-chas-de -cha am zu ga-al-ta  
Na-chi-tah ve-chas-de -cha am zu ga-al-ta  
A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra...

**[Soul Reapers]**  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles

You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe

**[Rukia and Tatsuki] **  
You will when you believe  
**-end song w/+ons- **

* * *

Lonewolf- an ending to a another show.  
Hana- I gotta say, this theme idea wasn't a bad one.  
Lonewolf- what should be our next theme.  
Nemu- Perhaps you should play random songs like the first three episodes, then when a new idea for a theme comes to you, we'll do it.  
Lonewolf- cool. Excuse me, for one moment.  
**_(Lonewolf goes to his dressing room where Tatsuki is sitting in his chair.) _**  
Lonewolf- _**(serious face)**_ well what do you think.  
Tatsuki- well everyone thinks your an idiot so they won't suspect anyone else being involved.  
Lonewolf- I meant the show.  
Tatsuki- listen, are you sure you wanna do this. We tried pushing them together for a while now. To no avail. And why'd you put me as Ziporah?  
Lonewolf- I was hoping Ichigo would choose Soifon. That he would come to me and make me switch the roles.  
Tatsuki- ok, who else is in or operation.  
Lonewolf- I have a list **_(tosses Tatsuki a small pad) _**  
Tatsuki- **_(reviewing the list)_** why aren't they here?  
Lonewolf- they're on the field waiting for the 'Go':  
Tatsuki- alright. Knowing Ichigo, getting him to admit any kind of feeling to girl is gonna be a challenge. Soifon is kind of easy.  
Lonewolf- Provided she keeps her temper in check, but we all know the likely-hood of that. let's just hope this doesn't fail like the other plans we had  
Tatsuki- those where your fault.  
Lonewolf- I thought my threats would've helped. Come to think of it, didn't you have a crush on Ichigo?  
Tatsuki- I got over it. Although I always imagined those movies where childhood friends become a couple and marry, could actually gonna happen to me.  
Lonewolf- really?  
Tatsuki- yep...total waste of my childhood.  
Lonewolf- I'm sorry  
Tatsuki- don't feign interest in my life Soran  
Lonewolf- my name is...you know what never mind_**.(annoyed)**_ Christ.  
Nemu- _**(outside Lonewolf's door)**_again with the irony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach Musical Nights to Remember**  
**(Christmas time in the studio. Lonewolf is decorating a tree with Hana. And everyone else is preparing for Navida [christmas])**  
Lonewolf- (singing) Four call-girls, three French Maids, two drunk twins, and a lap dance in a pear tree.  
Soifon- (to Lonewolf) you've been watching two and a half men again, haven't you?  
Hana- there, the tree is finished.  
Lonewolf- (to Soifon) out with the childhood and in with adulthood.  
Hana- should you really by the one talking?  
Lonewolf-...  
Nemu- sir, I reviewed the cast roll today.  
Lonewolf- and?  
Nemu- we can't find our first singer  
Lonewolf- damn. Who's got the best tone for this song? Hey, Rukia, what's your take on Adele?  
Rukia- she's ok, can't really judge. Why?  
Lonewolf- (hands Rukia the script)  
Rukia- (puts down the script and starts to walk away) forget it.  
**(Lonewolf and Hana grab Rukia by her robe as she attempted to run out. Rukia runs in place and starts to whine)**  
Rukia- it's not gonna work my voice isn't the right tone for it.  
Lonewolf- its close enough. c'mon its just this once.  
Rukia- No! nothing you say will make me!  
Lonewolf- well, if thats the case. Hana! help me out  
Hana- (goes to Rukia's ear and whispers) do it, or I'll make sure Byakuya, and Ichigo see what kind of 'things' you've done with Renji backstage to get back at Ichigo.  
Rukia- (turns to Lonewolf happily) I'm ready!  
**(As Rukia runs on stage, Lonewolf turns to Hana, his face scared to ask what she told her)**  
Lonewolf- well, uh, thank you.  
Hana- these people are so easy to intimidate...and blackmail.  
**(Lonewolf and Hana sit down with Nemu on the host couch. Yachiru is missing, dental appointment, so Tatsuki takes her place)**  
Tatsuki- (leans to Lonewolf's ear) see, things are falling apart already.  
Lonewolf- (whispering) relax. This might turn to our favor. And Besides, the shows not over yet. (Outloud) Places!

* * *

**[Rukia]**  
**I heard that you're settled down**  
**That you found a girl and you're married now.**  
**I heard that your dreams came true.**  
**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**  
**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**  
**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**  
**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**  
**That for me it isn't over.**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**  
**I wish nothing but the best for you too**  
**Don't forget me, I beg**  
**I remember you said,**  
**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**  
**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts inste-ad, "**

**You know how the time flies**  
**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**  
**We were born and raised**  
**In a summer haze**  
**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**  
**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**  
**I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**  
**That for me it isn't over.**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**  
**I wish nothing but the best for you too**  
**Don't forget me, I beg**  
**I remember you said,**  
**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts inste-ad."**

**Nothing compares**  
**No worries or cares**  
**Regrets and mistakes**  
**They are memories made.**  
**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**  
**I wish nothing but the best for you**  
**Don't forget me, I beg**  
**I remember you said,**  
**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**  
**I wish nothing but the best for you too**  
**Don't forget me, I beg**  
**I remember you said,**  
**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**  
**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts inste-e-ad."**

* * *

Lonewolf- (waving a small tissue while small tears run down his eyes) I just love that song.  
Nanao- (leans to Hana) no disrespect Ma'm. But is he, you know, "out of the closet"?  
Hana- to be honest I have no idea. Living with person since birth doesn't guaranty full knowledge on them.  
Soifon- hey has someone seen Lady Yoruichi, and Ichigo for that matter.  
Hana- I sent them to find our missing singer before the show, but I guess they didn't make it.  
Soifon- why send Ichigo? You could've sent Byakuya and Yoruichi like Soran did on the first show.  
Lonewolf- 'Lonewolf'!  
Hana- yeah, but we needed to separate you from Ichigo. Recently, you've been stuck to him like Elmer's Glue.  
Soifon- that's not true.  
Hana- (thinking) hmm, you know I saw Ichigo kind of hungry before I sent him off.  
Soifon- unlikely, he had a large breakfast this morning; 2 eggs, 3 pancakes, 4 slices of sausage, and and Omelet.  
Tatsuki- the stomach on that guy.  
Hana- told you...and now I'm hungry  
Lonewolf- sis what song did you want today?  
Hana- remember my lullaby? The one you used to sing for me.  
Lonewolf- Sounds good. Hey, Soifon you wanna give it a go?  
Soifon- what song is it?  
Lonewolf- (hands her cd)  
Soifon- are you trying to make fun of me?  
Lonewolf- yes, but that's not the point.  
Yoruichi- oh, can I sing it?!  
Soifon- (surprised) Lady Yoruichi!  
Lonewolf- go for it. Places!

* * *

**[Yoruichi] **  
**When somebody loved me,**  
**Everything was beautiful**  
**Every hour we spent together lives within my heart**  
**And when she was sad,**  
**I was there to dry her tears**  
**And when she was happy,**  
**So was I**  
**When she loved me**

**Through the summer and the fall**  
**We had each other, that was all**  
**Just she and I together,**  
**Like it was meant to be**

**And when she was lonely,**  
**I was there to comfort her**  
**And I knew that she loved me**

**So the years went by**  
**I stayed the same**  
**But she began to drift away**  
**I was left alone**  
**Still I waited for the day**  
**When she'd say I will always love you**

**Lonely and forgotten,**  
**I'd never thought she'd look my way**  
**And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do**  
**Like she loved me**  
**When she loved me**

**When somebody loved me**  
**Everything was beautiful**  
**Every hour we spent together lives within my heart**

**When she loved me**

* * *

Lonewolf/Soifon- just too beautiful.  
Nemu- (pokes Lonewolf) sir?  
Lonewolf- hmm?  
Nemu- (points to Hana)  
**(Hana is sleeping like ChibiItalia)**  
Lonewolf- it's still effective. I thought she would have gotten over it by now.  
Soifon- like your one to talk.  
Lonewolf- don't start something Soifon.  
Ichigo- hey I found her. (Brings up Kukaku Shiba tied up completely)  
Lonewolf- Kukaku. Your really lucky, if my sister was awake, your punishment would be worse than what i have mind.  
Kukaku- really? worse than Justin Bieber?  
Lonewolf- i admit, that was more of a death sentence, than a punishment.  
Kukaku- Hmp, what is my punishment?  
Lonewolf- your the female singer in our next duet.  
Ichigo- (reads script for next song) wait, the next one is for me and Soifon.  
Lonewolf- yea, and what do you care?  
Ichigo- (irritated)  
Soifon- hey you promised you wouldn't let someone else take my part.  
Lonewolf- sorry Kitten. Besides, this punishment will be good enough for Kukaku. From what I heard, she and Ichigo didn't really hit it off well the first time they met.  
Kukaku- that stupid idiot and my dumbass brother nearly destroyed my house and broke my favorite pipe.  
Hana- pipe?  
Lonewolf- for smoking. Think of Sherlock Holmes.  
Hana- oh. But what does their first Meeting have to do with her punishment.  
Lonewolf- you'll see. And for my own safety, I'm going to sit by the exit.  
Soifon- and I'll join you.  
Hana- (grabs Soifon and sits her down) oh no, you're staying here. Same goes for you brother.  
Lonewolf- damn. Well, i had my will written before i started this show. Places!

* * *

**_(Ichigo is driving home with Kisuke sleeping in the passenger seat.) _**  
**_Ichigo- she didn't have to get mad at me like that, I was being nice to a kid. _**  
**_Kukaku- how could they let that guy work with kids_**  
**_Ichigo- at least she was looking at me, that felt right_**  
**_Kukaku- why can't he be like he used to be_**  
**Ichigo: It all seemed so long ago**  
**Kukaku: Young and happy don't you know**  
**Ichigo: Down by the creek I would show **  
**fireflies to that girl.**  
**(Younger versions of Kukaku and Ichigo sit by a creek, Ichigo catches a firefly and shows it to Kukaku) **  
**Kukaku: But that was back when he was nice**  
**Ichigo: Before my warm heart turned to ice**  
**Kisuke: My sister's wig once had lice**  
**Kukaku: But that was long ago**  
**Ichigo: The schoolyard's where we were, **  
**the first time I kissed her.**  
**Kukaku: He thought he got some toungue**  
**Ichigo: But it was only retainer**  
**(The two young versions share a kiss while Ichigo, pulls Kukaku's retainer from his mouth)**  
**Kisuke: Hiyori's bra is a trainer**  
**Ichigo: Well over theres my family home**  
**Kukaku: And the woods we used to roam**  
**Kisuke: The only time I had sex was on the phone **  
**Phone sex lady: But that was long ago**  
**Ichigo: I carved our names upon that tree**  
**Kukaku: I loved him and he loved me**  
**Grimmjow: My darling wife was once a he**  
**Lupin: But that was long ago**  
**Kukaku: He'd always whisper in my ear**  
**Ichigo: But then I started drinkin' beer**  
**Kisuke: My jewels got licked by six frisky **  
**deer**  
**Kukaku: Now he's just a loner and a liar **  
**Ichigo: And my trailor's caught on fire**  
**fire!?**

* * *

**(Lonewolf, Kisuke, and apparently, Ichigo, are heard laughing on the host couch...they won't be laughing in a moment though)**  
Lonewolf- (Laughing) that was better than i expected!  
Kisuke- (laughing) and that part about Hiyori is true  
Lonewolf- which one?  
Ichigo- I'm guessing all! And that part with Grimmjow's 'Wife', Priceless!  
Lonewolf- what was more funny, was you actually kissing a girl, and to think Kukaku was your first!  
**(Suddenly, the laughter stops. Everyone is silent...wanna bet a girl breaks the silence)**  
Soifon- (grabs Lonewolf. Hell feared the emotion shown in her eyes) you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you!  
**(Wohoo! I won!)**  
Soifon- SHUT UP!  
**(Sorry) **  
Lonewolf- wait, I didn't think he'd go through with it. Besides you-  
**(Lonewolf was interrupted by Soifon squeezing his the collar of his shirt)**  
Hana- Hey!  
**(Soifon drops Lonewolf.)**  
Hana- (serious face) leave him be. He's right, none of us predicted this. (Withheld smile appeared) although you gotta admit that was pretty funny.  
Soifon- (roundhouse kicks Hana)  
Hana- (getting up) ok bitch, my turn.  
**(With that, Mayhem came up in the studio. Arrancars fighting Soul Reapers)**  
Yoruichi- (finds Lonewolf's script, reads it, then goes to Toshiro, who apparently, is staying out of this mess) hey Toshiro!  
Toshiro- hmm?  
Yoruichi- (shows him script for next song)  
Toshiro- (disappointed face) you're kidding?  
Yoruichi- you're right, but let's hope Momo doesn't get hurt in this mess.  
**(And with those magic words, Toshiro is on stage sitting next to a burned car, wearing street cloths. Yoruichi is wearing an Angela's costume. Nothing sexy, sadly)**

* * *

**Toshiro: When I find myself in times of trouble**  
**Mother Mary comes to me**  
**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**  
**And in my hour of darkness**  
**She is standing right in front of me**  
**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**  
**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.**  
**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**  
**(At this point, everyone has stopped fighting, and focuses their attention to the pair on stage) **

**Yoruichi- And when the broken hearted people**  
**Living in the world agree,**  
**There will be an answer, let it be.**  
**For though they may be parted there is**  
**Still a chance that they will see**  
**There will be an answer, let it be.**  
**Let it be, let it be.**  
**There will be an answer, let it be.**  
**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.**

**Toshiro; And when the night is cloudy,**  
**There is still a light that shines on me,**  
**Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.**

**Yoruichi: I wake up to the sound of music**  
**Mother Mary comes to me**  
**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.**  
**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, yea**  
**There will be an answer, let it be.**  
**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, yea**  
**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**

* * *

**(Large round of applause as the music ends. After everyone is patched up, courtesy of Squad 4, Lonewolf and the Hosts sit on the couch ready to continue)**  
Lonewolf- well, let's hope you all learned a lesson.  
Hana- we did...did you?  
Lonewolf- why? I didn't do anything wrong.  
Ichigo- you're not that Naive.  
Lonewolf- don't underestimate me.  
Soifon- that was beautiful lady Yoruichi.  
Yoruichi- thank you Soifon.  
Momo- Toshiro that was so cute!  
Matsumoto- Taichou! Do it again! Please!  
Toshiro- ( -_-)  
Hana- (whispers in Soifon's ear) hey I know a song you can sing, for a certain someone  
Soifon- (whisper) which one  
Hana- (whisper)  
Soifon- ok (smiling)  
Hana- Lonewolf, we have our next singer (holds up Soifon's hand)  
Lonewolf- oh good, i was thinking about putting her in this song. Ok everyone, Places!

* * *

**(Soifon sits in a dark bedroom, gazing at old photos) **  
**[Soifon]**  
**You and I were in a dream.**  
**You'd follow close wherever I'd lead.**  
**The steps you'd echo on and on.**  
**You'd catch me safe if ever I'd fall.**  
**Your hand in mine, we walked along.**  
**No hill too high, no road was too long.**  
**To stay with you, my only dream.**  
**To share your life, forever with me.**

**(Soifon remembers walking through a hospital hall, turning to her right in a room, she finds her love, asleep.) **  
**I knew you'd have to go away.**  
**My love for you could not help you stay.**  
**(His eyes open and a smile appears) **  
**You drifted off day by day.**  
**I cherished every breath that remained.**  
**In my arms, close to me,**  
**(She hugs him tightly, as his eyes slowly close, and his grip on her, releases) **  
**your body broke, your soul was set free.**  
**You left this world, my treasured friend.**  
**The chapter closed, but love has no end.**  
**(Soifon places flowers above his tombstone. A small tear escapes her eye. She turns away, walks towards the horizon, and never came returns)**  
**Farewell my angel. You are with me always.**  
**Just close your eyes now. Next time we meet it's forever.**

* * *

**(Loud applause)**  
Lonewolf- (clapping) well done Soifon  
Hana- (wiping tears from her eyes) that was really good, I'm actually impressed  
Lonewolf- (excited) really! I am good, huh?  
Hana- (annoyed) don't push it  
Yoruichi- I'm very impressed Soifon  
Soifon- (blushing) thank you lady Yoruichi. (Looks around) hey, where is Ichigo  
Kisuke- and Kukaku for that matter.  
**-Ichigo's Dresser-**  
Kukaku- ok, so you understand? what happened today, didn't mean anything.  
Ichigo- yea, I know. C'mon lets head back before people get ideas.  
Kukaku- i appreciate the pipe though, thanks.  
Ichigo- think nothing of it.  
Kukaku- what will we do with Lonewolf?  
**(Just as Ichigo was about to open the door, someone on the other side opens the door hitting Ichigo, causing him to fall backwards taking Kukaku with him.)**  
Lonewolf- (smiling) did someone mention me?(looks down, and finds Ichigo and Kukaku on each other, kissing. Along with Ichigo's hand on her breast) uhhh...sorry, didn't mean to intrude.

**(Closes the door, then slams it open)**  
Lonewolf- WHAT THE HELL! This is supposed to be a IchigoXSoifon not a IchigoXKukaku! Oh god what would Soifon say if she saw this.  
Ichigo- (rises to meet with Lonewolf) she won't know anything, and she doesn't have to.  
Lonewolf- one thing I hate, is cheaters, but seeing as how you two are'nt quite 'Together' I guess I can keep this secret.  
Ichigo- thanks (helps Kukaku up)  
Lonewolf- Though I doubt anyone would believe this (turns to leave, but before he closes the door) don't forget to 'wrap it up' (shows stupid smile as he exits)  
**-Studio-**  
**(Ichigo, Kukaku, and Lonewolf are seen walking inside the studio)**  
Hana- where were you guys?  
Lonewolf- they where hitting third base in Ichigo's dresser.  
**(Silence. Ichigo was about to hit Lonewolf before a burst of laughter came from the audience and the hosts on the couch)**  
Isshin- (laughing) yea right! No way my son's that bright  
**(This made Ichigo really irritated)**  
Yoruichi- (holding stomach as she laughed uncontrollably) like Kukaku would ever-(can't stop laughing)  
Soifon- (laughing) you know, that might have been the only funny thing you've said throughout this entire season.  
Lonewolf- (leans to Ichigo) told you.  
Ichigo- I would smack you, but I'm tired as it is.  
Lonewolf- (aloud to camera) that raps up today's show. Be ready for Christmas everyone!


End file.
